


Nobody Knows Where They Might End Up

by mountainofschist



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I just needed an excuse for them to be in seattle, Kara wanted Amazon Prime so Lena bought the company, Mer thought she was over Lexie's death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SuperCorp, all of the death is from the past, but she's not, im sorry in advance, no one is dying in this fic, station 19 cast?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainofschist/pseuds/mountainofschist
Summary: It's a normal morning at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, that is until all hell breaks loose at an L Corp press conference and an all too familiar face is wheeled into The Pit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-watching Grey's Anatomy and this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a few days. The italics at the beginning are from 901 of GA. Buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy flight.

_Dying changes everything. There’s the emotional fallout, sure. But there’s also the practical stuff. Who’s going to do your job? Who’s going to take care of your family? The only good thing for you is, you don’t have to worry about it. People you never knew will be living in your house, working your job. The world just keeps on going… without you._

 

10:17 AM Thursday August 29, 2019

 

DeLuca sighed as he looked out over the empty ER. He crossed his arms and leaned against the nurse’s station and over the counter getting the attention on the daydreaming Intern. “Dr. Schmitt, any word on incoming traumas?”

The boy-ish doctor shook his head, “Nope. It's been really quiet and I feel like the rest of the day is going to be just as slow.”

As he said that the tv's in the Pit switched to a news broadcast of the L Corp press conference in downtown Seattle. DeLuca pushed off of the counter and walked over to the tv as a nervous reporter talked to the camera. “We have just gotten reports of a shooting at the L Corp press conference announcing their merge with Amazon. It is not yet known how many are injured or if there are any fatalities…”

DeLuca’s attention was ripped away from the tv as the phone rang and Schmitt picked it up, a panicked look quickly taking over his face. “We have several incoming traumas.”

DeLuca sighed, “Okay, page Hunt, Grey, and Bailey and fill them in on what’s happening. Did they say how many are coming?”

Schmitt shook his head, “No, but they did say that we’re the closest ER and they’re sending them all our way.”

DeLuca nodded and ran to the door while shouting over his shoulder. “This is why we never talk about how slow the Pit is!”

DeLuca had just finished putting on his trauma gown when the first aid car pulled up. He ran to them as the door opened and the EMTs pushed a woman out on a gurney. “26 year old female with three gsw to the chest and abdomen.”

DeLuca ran alongside the gurney. “Let’s get her to Trauma 1. Schmitt, you’re with me in Trauma 1!” He barked as the three Attendings ran into the ER, Dr. Hunt taking over from DeLuca seamlessly.

Hunt ran up to the next aid car and quickly opened the door. “What do we got?” “Adult female with multiple gsw to the neck, chest, abdomen and legs. We lost vitals twice but her b.p.’s holding in the low 80’s”

“Alright, let’s get her to Trauma 2 and someone page cardio!”

Hunt wheeled the woman into Trauma 2 and started to peel the bandages away from her face and neck, stopping when he noticed the painfully familiar auburn hair, albeit a bit shorter than when he last saw it. “Did she come with an I.D.?”

“No.”

Hunt sighed, shaking his head. “Okay. Someone take over for me, I need to find Grey… uh Meredith.” Owen ran out of Trauma 2, frantically searching for Meredith. He stopped when he noticed her running across the Pit. “Grey! I need you in Trauma 2!”

She jogged over to him, “What?”

“There’s a woman in Trauma 2… I...I just go look for yourself.”

Meredith pushed past him and into Trauma 2 and stopped at the sight of the woman laying on the gurney. “Lexie?!”


	2. Chapter 2

I’m sorry that it’s been so long since I’ve updated this story but I was recently diagnosed with thyroid cancer and just came home from the hospital yesterday night following my thyroidectomy. There’s still a lot of unknowns and right now I can barely even hold my head up so I can’t tell you when the next chapter is going to be posted. Thank all of you so much for reading my stories and I know this isn’t the end for them, it’s just an unintended break.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this kind of stuff check out my tumblr @mountainofschist


End file.
